La historia de Balder
by smarty26
Summary: One shot donde se muestra la historia del dios Balder, con ligeros cambios del mito nórdico. Dedicado a una buena amiga por su cumpleaños.


Era temprano por la mañana, pero el Sol ya entraba en aquel cuarto por las ventanas. Este era amplio, de suelo y paredes de madera, con bellas decoraciones a lo largo de estas últimas, y con un par de grandes lámparas de vela en lo alto del techo. Este también tenia tallados en relieve toda suerte de figuras y cosas, pero sobre todas destacaba una estrella fugaz que recorría la diagonal de la sala, mientras que en el suelo estaban talladas todas las criaturas de la tierra, así como las plantas, montañas, valles, ríos, cordilleras, playas, mares y mesetas que hacían de Midgar un lugar encantado y maravilloso. Y, por supuesto, los hombres. Sus amados hombres.

-¡Hoy sin duda será otro gran día!- exclamó una voz.

En el cuarto apenas había como muebles una cama baja con sábanas de blanco algodón, un armario, un arcón, y varias estanterías con manuscritos. Sentado en la cama, un hombre joven, que rozaba la treintena, de bella cabellera rubia, ojos marrones como la tierra mojada, piel blanca y apenas con una camisa corta cubriendo su cuerpo se estiró con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, y se levantó.

-Sí… sin duda lo será- una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras se contemplaba por unos instantes en el espejo.

Se acercó al arcón, y tomó unos pantalones desgastados color marrón, una camisa de manga larga verde, y una espada en su funda. Esta era de cuero, no demasiado ornamentada, con un nombre escrito en letras rúnicas: Balder.

-¡Ah, por fin te encuentro!- una potente voz irrumpió en la tranquilidad del cuarto, y un gigantón, que le sacaba a Balder más de dos cabezas de alto y una espalda de ancho entró. Era de fuerte complexión, pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes, con una armadura realmente hermosa. En su cintura tintineaba un martillo que de vez en cuando soltaba algún chispazo.

El recién llegado le dio al otro un fuerte golpe, pero amistoso, en la espalda que le hizo dar un par de pasos- ¿Cómo esta hermanito? ¡Espero que vengas a la caza con nosotros! Ya estamos casi todos- le dijo, con ilusión.

Balder sonrió algo- Thor, amo cazar ciervos como cualquier otro dios, pero me temo que no puedo ir- le respondió- Tengo varios partos a los que asistir, esas madres… Me han rezado mucho, tengo que ayudarlas- Thor suspiró.

A su hermano siempre le había preocupado la salud humana. Como deidades que eran, conocían bien los entresijos de la naturaleza, y muchos secretos aún desconocidos para los humanos, entre ellos, el cómo las enfermedades se propagaban. Esa era una de las principales preocupaciones de Balder, e incluso de depender de él ya les hubiera explicado a los mortales su funcionamiento. Pero debían dejarle crecer solos, eso les dijo Odín cuando se lo propusieron.

-Bueno, la próxima vez será… Lastima, quería verte usar el arco de nuevo, ¡maldita sea, eres mejor incluso que ese diocesillo griego tan chismoso y vanidoso!- Thor se rio de su propio chiste y le propinó a Balder un nuevo golpe en la espalda a modo de despedida, y se fue mientras se seguía riendo.

El otro dios no pudo más que sonreír, deseaba ayudar todo lo que pudiera, mientras pudiera. Suspiró, y salió a los pasillos. Estos eran amplios, decorados con oro y plata, donde se mostraban las hazañas de los dioses de Asgar, los Aesir. Tiempo atrás habían luchado contra el otro clan de dioses nórdicos, los Vanir, pero ahora vivían en armonía y paz, reforzada a base de matrimonios entre miembros de ambos clanes. Esa paz también trajo mucha prosperidad a la humanidad, que podía beneficiarse de los favores de ambos grupos sin tener que enemistarse con los del otro, así que todos habían salido ganando. Todo sería perfecto, a no ser por una profecía.

-Buenos días, madre- y justo se encontró con la diosa que había predicho su muerte, Frigg.

Se trataba de una mujer menuda, de pelo dorado y ojos azules como el mar, y el rostro de una madre humana común y corriente, pero con el poder del cielo a su lado. Era sin duda una diosa de poder, no por nada era la reina de Asgard, y por tanto de los dioses y diosas que habitaban entre sus paredes.

-¿Vas a salir, hijo?- preguntó, algo preocupada. Este asintió, mientras sonreía para reconfortarla- No me pasará nada, te lo prometo- aseguró.

Y es que Frigg era capaz de predecir el futuro. Y en una de esas visiones había visto como su hijo más amado moría, y esa muerte sería el primer antecedente al Ragnarök o fin del mundo. Cosa que no se podía permitir, pero era el destino, ya estaba sellado. Las Nornas, las hermanas del destino, lo habían predicho, y por tanto tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

-Cuando vuelvas… Pasa por mi templo, por favor- Balder asintió curioso por la petición de su madre, pero si ella lo deseaba, cumpliría con su petición.

Tras una suave sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, el dios se rodeó de una ligera luz, y desapareció de allí, con un fogonazo, dejando a su madre a solas. Esta suspiró, no estando dispuesta a dejar morir a su hijo. Eran dioses, los reyes de Asgard, e incluso el destino tendría que obedecer.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Balder apareció en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo. Era invierno, así que el suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve, aunque un camino de barro permitía llegar hasta la aldea. Esta estaba formada por una veintena de casas de madera bajas, con unas pequeñas ventanas a lo largo de las paredes de la vivienda que permitía ventilarlas. Una puerta de madera era la única entrada de las mismas, aunque algunas tenían en el lateral establos para animales de granja, e incluso gallinas y cerdos correteaban libremente por ahí, sin un dueño aparente.

-Ahí debe ser…- murmuró, acercándose a unas casas cercanas. Mientras se aproximaba oía los gritos de un par de mujeres, que desgarraban el total silencio que reinaba en la aldea.

Por su tamaño, no debían habitarla más de cincuenta personas, por las horas que eran los hombres jóvenes ya habrán salido a pescar al cercano mar o a cazar al bosque, dejando a las mujeres con los hijos y los ancianos, que ayudaban con lo que sus débiles cuerpos podían. Como dios no podía más que imaginar lo que era la vejez o la debilidad propias del ser humano, pues con las manzanas que la diosa Iddun les proporciona, ellos se mantienen jóvenes y fuertes eternamente, y no tenían que pasar por ese lento y terrible proceso que llevaba inexorablemente a la muerte.

-Allá vamos- Con un último suspiro, se acercó a la puerta, y abrió. Se topo con una escena bastante sobrecogedora.

Dos mujeres jóvenes, con las tripas muy hinchadas y sudando, con sus rostros rojos del esfuerzo y la respiración totalmente entrecortada, y con un fuerte sufrimiento recorriendo su organismo en cada contracción de aquel proceso que era el del parto. Balder rápidamente se posicionó entre las dos, que daban a luz en camas separadas acompañadas de un grupo de mujeres de más edad, mientras los ancianos miraban la escena con inquietud en sus rostros pero sin entrometerse, pues de hacer algo más que ayudar posiblemente estorbaran. El dios se arrodilló, y una aura dorada le rodeó, mientras concentrado recitaba concentrado una serie de cánticos.

-Yo, Balder, dios de la luz y la paz, os doy la bienvenida a Midgar, pequeños…- murmuró.

Ambas mujeres siguieron gritando un minuto más, hasta que estos se apagaron y fueron rápidamente sustituidos por los ruidosos llantos de un par de bebés, que por primera vez llenaban de aire sus pulmones y tocaban la piel de sus madres, que estaban en absoluto silencio contemplando el fruto de nueve meses de embarazo y varias horas de tortuoso parto. Balder los contempló por unos instantes con una sonrisa, pero se apartó cuando las comadronas se acercaron para tomar a los recién nacidos y limpiar la sangre que quedaban en sus menudos cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que las parturientas cerraban los ojos presas del cansancio.

-Alabado sea Balder, pensé que nunca podrían sacar a los críos…- murmuraba una de las ancianas, mientras limpiaba con cuidado a uno de los bebés, una niña.

-Habrá que hacerle un sacrificio a modo de agradecimiento- añadió uno de los ancianos, mientras se sentaba junto a una de las mujeres y la arropaba un poco.

El dios simplemente salió por la puerta, aún invisible para los humanos. Esa era una parte que no le gustaba del todo, los sacrificios. Un cordero, un cerdo eran de su agrado, pero no mucho más. Los campesinos solían sacrificarle una vaca o un buey cuando les curaba, y aunque agradecía el gesto, le arecía excesivo. Con esas ideas en mente, anduvo tranquilo hasta una playa cercana, donde se sentó en la arena, y contempló el basto mar.

-Es hermoso, ¿no crees?- dijo al rato, y de reojo pudo ver a su lado a un lobo sentado a su lado. Este estornudó, y se transformó en un hombre, a ojos de Balder, bastante curioso.

Tenía el pelo negro, ojos azules, y una camisa blanca con un colgante al cuello. Tenía unos pantalones negros, y runas a modo de tatuajes a lo largo de sus brazos y en parte del pecho. Este sonrió de medio lado, mientras apoyaba sus manos despreocupadamente por detrás, recostando parte de su espalda en la arena.

-Puede…- respondió simplemente, a lo que el otro se rio ligeramente- ¿El elocuente Loki se ha quedado sin palabras ante la belleza de la naturaleza? ¡No me lo puedo creer!- exclamó.

El otro le miró de soslayo y sonrió con diversión- Yo nunca me quedo sin palabras, Balder- le dijo, mientras se acostaba totalmente sobre la arena húmeda.

-Es simplemente que Frigg me preocupa. Ya sabes, con la profecía tuya- el otro dios asintió, mientras contemplaba sus manos, estas tenían algo de arena pegada.

-Me pidió que fuera a verla en cuanto acabara de ayudar a esas mujeres a dar a luz, así que… Me tendré que ir- comentó el dios, mientras se levantaba.

Loki le contempló irse de aquel lugar con una sonrisilla en el rostro. Se iba a divertir con todo aquello. Sabía de los planes de Frigg, y ya estaba maquinando como echarlos por tierra. Sí, definitivamente se lo iba a pasar bien.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Balder apareció directamente en el templo de su madre en Asgard. Este era dorado, con estatuas de leones a ambos lados de la sala, que estaban en una actitud desafiante a aquellos que se adentraban en aquel templo. Si uno se fijaba, el techo y paredes estaban decoradas con hermosas pinturas y bajo relieves, mientras que el suelo estaba formado por losas de piedra blanca, que le daban el aspecto de un verdadero templo a un dios, mucho más suntuoso que el de Balder, que era lo opuesto.

-Por aquí- el dios vio a su madre al lado de una mesa con un libro, que estaba abierto, y con un pequeño cuchillo en la mano, estaba hecho con el mismo material que las armas de los dioses, lo único que podía herirles.

-He preparado un hechizo, dame tu mano- pidió, mientras tomaba la muñeca de Balder y le acercaba a donde ella estaba.

El dios se dejó llevar, no muy convencido de aquello- Haré jurar a todas las cosas de los 9 reinos, animadas e inanimadas, que jamás te harán daño. Sólo necesito algo de tu sangre, y mis poderes harán el resto, mi niño- dijo ella, mientras tomaba el cuchillo.

Balder frunció algo el ceño cuando se hizo el corte, y unas gotas de sangre dorada cayeron sobre un cuenco. El dios usó sus poderes de sanación para curarse, mientras su madre creaba runas con el líquido vital. A los pocos segundos, hubo un fogonazo de luz, y en las manos del dios aparecieron un par de runas. Oyeron a lo largo de la sala millones de voces susurrantes, mientras Frigg sonreía y abría los brazos, hasta que las voces pararon de golpe.

-Bien… Bien, perfecto- murmuró la diosa, mientras cerraba el libro y se acercaba a Balder, que la miraba con inquietud.

-Madre, ¿crees de verdad que…?- pero Frigg simplemente la abrazó- Todas las cosas han jurado jamás hacerte daño, bajo ningún concepto- afirmó, mientras tomaba el cuchillo.

Para probar su teoría ella le apuñaló con todas sus fuerzas, pero en cuanto tocó su tripa el cuchillo se partió en mil pedazos, que cayeron al suelo.

Balder se sorprendió, incluso se levantó la camisa y vio su cuerpo totalmente intacto. Su madre sonrió, mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, contenta, y se tapó la boca. El dios se dio cuenta de sus ojos, que estaban al borde del llanto, así que su reacción fue abrazarla, y ella lloró, mientras la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo.

-Se lo diremos al resto de dioses esta noche- comentó al rato ella, mientras se separaba y se limpiaba algo el rostro de lágrimas.

El dios no pudo hacer más que asentir, mientras ella hacía llamar a los mensajeros, momento en el que aprovechó para irse de allí, quedándose a solas con sus pensamientos. De aquella manera, y al menos de forma aparente, Frigg había derrotado al destino. Si era verdad que todas las cosas, animadas e inanimadas, habían jurado no dañar nunca a Balder, este era técnicamente invencible. Pero lo que la diosa había ocultado era que un ser no había hecho ese juramento. Un pequeño muérdago venenoso, insignificante para un Aesir a ojos de la diosa, así que lo había dejado pasar.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

En cuanto se conoció la noticia, los dioses celebraron la nueva invencibilidad de Balder. Dioses y diosas, tanto Aesir como Vanir, le felicitaron a él y a Frigg por la gran hazaña de sobreponerse al destino, cosa que nunca antes había pasado. Sin duda era todo un logro que había que celebrar, y durante dos días y tres noches comieron y bebieron hidromiel en abundancia, e incluso los mortales festejaron por su dios favorito, creyendo que así jamás ocurriría Ragnarök. Pero el destino es el destino, frio e inexorable, poderoso y absoluto, y una vez que las Nornas toman la decisión, es solo cuestión de tiempo que ocurra. Y Loki se estaba encargando especialmente de que aquello pasara.

-Dime Frey, tú que eres tan sabio con las plantas, ¿Cuál dirías que es la planta más venenosa?- preguntó, como si tal cosa, el dios del engaño.

Frey se lo pensó. Era rubio de ojos azules y piel resplandeciente, como dios del verano era una entidad de luz, y la abundancia siempre le acompañaba. Tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Yo diría… hay un muérdago que es venenoso, pero solo en grandes proporciones. Las plantas en este lado de Midgar son benignas, en el sur hay cosas peores- afirmó.

Loki sonrió ligeramente, y posó su vista en la hermana de este, Freiya. Era como su hermano pero en el sexo femenino, con dedos largos y finos ornamentados con toda suerte de joyas, confeccionadas seguramente por enanos.

-Mi querida Freiya, hoy estás especialmente divina- la agasajó, mientras le sonreía con aparente interés y tomaba su mano- Me han dicho que en la caza eres esplendida, dime, ¿qué clase de bestias tienen el privilegio de caer ante tus poderes?- preguntó.

A Frey aquel comportamiento no le gustaba para nada, pero a su hermana no parecía molestarle. Ella era la diosa de la belleza y la sexualidad, y la más bella de las deidades del panteón nórdico.

-¿Pero tú no tenías esposa, Loki?- preguntó ella con diversión, a lo que el otro se hundió de hombros- Sólo digo una verdad puramente objetiva, diosa- respondió.

Ella se rio complacida, se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativa, y su rostro se iluminó ante la respuesta- ¡Sin duda la más letal es la serpiente gigante, Jörmungandr, tu hija!- respondió, a lo que el dios sonrió.

Besó la mano de la diosa en señal de despedida, se transformó en un cuervo, y salió volando evadiendo los gritos y relámpagos de Thor, que enfurecía cada vez que oía el nombre de su principal enemiga, la serpiente de Midgar, con la que estaba destinado a matarse mutuamente en la batalla final. Y es que Loki tenía un plan, uno que llevaría al caos a todo el mundo, el sólo hecho de pensar en lo que iba a pasar le ponía la piel de gallina y le provocaba una genuina ilusión más propia de un niño que de un dios, pero eso a él le daba igual.

-¡Es tu fin, Balder!- rio Loki, que voló y voló a través del cielo de Midgar hasta el mar, donde, antes de caer al agua, se transformó en un soberbio tiburón boreal, blanco como la leche, que se zambulló bajo las aguas.

Nado durante horas, siempre descendiendo, siempre más y más abajo, ignorando la cada vez mayor presión y ausencia de luz, y entonces la avistó. Al principio podía ser confundida con una cordillera submarina, pero si uno se fijaba, podía ver una figura alargada que se extendía hasta el horizonte, con escamas grandes como barcos, y unas placas en forma de púas en la parte alta, y con una forma cilíndrica. Ahí abajo, en las profundidades del reino del dios Njörd, vivía y reposaba la serpiente. Loki se acercó, y abandonó su forma de tiburón para volver a obtener un aspecto humano. Se rodeó de su poder divino, que iluminó la zona con un tenue color dorado, y se colocó en la comisura de los labios de Jörmungandr. Con cuidado, introdujo su mano en el interior de la boca de la bestia, tomó un diente, y tiró con todas sus fuerzas, arrancándolo de cuajo, cosa que provocó un temblor pues la criatura se removió en sueños.

-Duerme, pequeña…- el dios posó una mano en la cabeza de la serpiente, y usando sus poderes la durmió de nuevo, por lo que la calma volvió al fondo del mar.

Contento, Loki nadó a toda velocidad hasta la costa, donde salió del agua y anduvo por la playa hasta que divisó una casa costera. Sonrió, con el enorme colmillo grande como su cuerpo al hombro, y se acercó a paso ligero a la cabaña. Esta era la típica de pescadores, con redes de pesca por todos lados, y toda clase de aperos de pesca en cajas en los laterales. Apenas una mesa y una cama eran las únicas señales de que alguien vivía allí habitualmente. Eso, y un pequeño fuego casi apagado en una chimenea y restos de pescados por el suelo. Loki buscó algo para cortar el enorme diente, y tomó un hacha. Tiró todas las cosas al suelo y, apoyando el canino en la mesa, lo comenzó a golpear con el arma.

-¡Por Asgard, es más duro de lo que pensaba!- gruñó, mientras lanzaba la herramienta al suelo, prácticamente sin filo a esas alturas, y apenas le había hecho unas muescas a la dentina.

Pensó entonces en pedir ayuda a los enanos, ellos siempre tenían herramientas de la mejor calidad, pero sin duda harían preguntas e irían con el chisme a algún dios, que a su vez le interrogaría, y esa misión debía ser secreta. Así que lo mejor sería robarle a alguno. Con esa idea en mente, y usando sus poderes, redujo el tamaño del diente hasta que este no parecía mucho más grande que el de un perro, se lo guardó, y se volvió a convertir en un animal, en esa ocasión en águila. Salió volando, y subió lo suficiente hasta ver las grandes ramas del árbol del mundo, Yggdrasil. Este era el nexo de unión entre los 9 reinos, siendo uno de ellos Migdar, la Tierra. El pretendía ir al mundo de los enanos, Svartalfheim, donde residían bajo tierra. Esquivó a los guardas del árbol, y usó los recovecos del gran árbol para llegar a aquel lugar fantástico. En apariencia era muy parecido a la Tierra, pero no había tanta luz, y toda la vida era en el subsuelo.

-Perfecto…- murmuró, sonriendo, mientras se colaba en la forja de unos enanos. Estos estaban comiendo, en una sala contigua, mientras reían y hablaban animadamente.

La fragua era amplia, con múltiples fuegos encendidos y armas y joyas en proceso de fabricación en las diferentes mesas, con algunos hierros enfriándose en agua con hielos. Se podían ver múltiples decoraciones en el techo y paredes, que eran de piedra, y que formaban una cúpula, en cuyo centro un agujero permitía salir el humo. Sorprendentemente no hacía demasiado calor ahí dentro, gracias a un eficiente sistema de ventilación, de creación seguramente de los dueños, y que mantenía la sala a una temperatura, si bien alta, más soportable. Loki comenzó entonces a serrar el diente con una enorme sierra, y poco a poco fue cortando unos diez centímetros del mismo, con cuidado de no romper la punta, que era realmente afilada. Se tensó al oírles regresar al trabajo, pero sonrió, y, usando su magia, les despistó creyendo que alguien había llamado a la puerta de la tienda, y aprovechando esos dos minutos que había ganado, acabó de serrar el diente, tomó ambas partes, y desapareció de allí justo antes de que los enanos volvieran, sin darse cuenta de la actuación del dios, salvo por los restos de dentina que habían caído al suelo, que tomaron con sus manos curiosos.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Tras irse de aquel mundo, Loki lanzó el resto del diente al agua del mar, donde esperaba que se perdiera para siempre, para luego llegar a un bosque, donde anduvo varios minutos en busca del musgo que necesitaba.

-Y ahora, sólo queda extraer el veneno que necesito…- murmuró. En una enorme roca había bastante musgo pegado, y con cuidado lo fue arrancando, para después estrujarlo con fuerza, y del mismo salió un liquido viscoso transparente.

Fue expandiendo aquel líquido a lo largo de todo el diente, dándole una buena capa, que le hizo brillar especialmente, dándole un aspecto incluso bonito. Orgulloso, contempló su obra, ya sólo quedaba limarlo un poco. Tenía la idea perfecta para su plan, y es que Balder, pese a su recién obtenida inmunidad, aún parecía nervioso por su muerte. Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente se le veía preocupado por el tema, pero aparentaba para no asustar a Frigg, que era especialmente sensible con el tema. Decidió volver a Asgard, donde los dioses aún estaban celebrando.

-¡Loki, por fin vuelves!- gritó Thor, claramente pasado de bebida, con Balder bajo el brazo, pues le abrazaba de forma insistentemente fraternal.

-Te veo nervioso, y he pensado en algo- dijo Loki, mientras se acercaba a los otros dos y miraba con una sonrisa al más bajo.

Este se sorprendió algo, y asintió- ¡Para demostrarle al bueno de Balder que nada debe temer, jugaremos a lanzarle nuestras mejores armas! ¡Con el hechizo de Frigg, ni Mjölnir le podrá dañar!- aquella propuesta fue bien recibida por todos los dioses, que llevaron a Balder a la palestra, donde este se colocó, algo titubeante, con los brazos extendidos.

-¡¿Listo?!- gritó Thor, mientras tomaba su martillo, que se crgó de rayos, y se lo lanzó al pecho.

En cuanto lo tocó, repelió el golpe totalmente, y ni siquiera sintió dolor, ni le movió de su sitio. Nada. Balder se tocó el pecho, sorprendido, y una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro, y los vítores estallaron. Comenzó entonces una fiesta de lanzarle armas, desde flechas, espadas, escudos, hachas, lanzas… Ni las más poderosas armas de los dioses podían hacerle daño, era impresionante. Loki poco a poco se fue acercando a Höðr, el hermano ciego de Balder, y le dio la flecha con la punta hecha con el diente de Jörmungandr.

-Oye, ¿por qué no te diviertes tú también?- le preguntó, mientras le guiaba hasta la zona de disparo.

El dios, sin ser consciente, sonrió ilusionado, y Loki le ayudó a tensar el arco y colocar la flecha- ¿Listo, hermano?- preguntó Höðr, mientras sus ojos lechosos miraban ligeramente a la izquierda de donde estaba este realmente.

El otro le sonrió, se golpeó el pecho, y abrió los brazos- ¡Dispara!- le gritó. Este así hizo, la flecha atravesó el aire, y… Se hundió en el pecho de Balder.

Este se quedó mudo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, se miró la herida con incredulidad, y cayó al suelo. Todo el salón se quedó en silencio, pero rápidamente se acercaron a comprobar el estado del dios, que no daba señal a dudas. Había muerto. El grito desgarrador de Frigg se pudo escuchar entonces en todos los reinos, y Odin, el padre de todos y rey de Asgard, encaró al más veloz de los dioses. Este era rubio de ojos pardos, con algo de barba y ropa ligera, ideal para correr

-Hermod, toma a mi caballo, Sleipnir, y viaja a Hel. Es la única manera de recuperarle. ¡Vamos!- le gritó, mientras este, obediente, corrió a toda velocidad hacia las caballerizas.

Allí vio al majestuoso caballo de ocho patas Sleipnir. Era de pelaje blanco, con los cascos dorados, crin larga y bien cuidada, y con decoraciones en la cabeza y laterales con piedras preciosas y runas. Lo más sorprendente, a parte de sus ocho extremidades, era su tamaño, pues era tres veces más grande que un caballo normal, pero eso no impidió que el dios se montara en su grupa, y saliera volando rápidamente de allí. El animal místico galopó por el are hasta Yggdrasil, donde se posó en el tronco del enorme árbol, y bajó a gran velocidad por el mismo, hasta las raíces. Y es que Hel era el mundo de los muertos, el lugar al que las almas de los que morían siendo niños, enfermos o de vejez iban, y seguramente allí iría Balder. Sólo la diosa Hell, reina del lugar, podía permitir su liberación, y todos esperaban que la tenebrosa deidad diera su consentimiento.

-Este lugar es terrible…- murmuró, mientras ante sus ojos aparecía el frío reino de los muertos. Era una gran explanada helada, con viento frío surcando su superficie, pero rápidamente bajaba en la tierra hasta una zona de cuevas, más cálidas y acogedoras. En esa primera zona estaban los muertos normales, y sus almas parecían hacer vida normal allí, hablando entre ellas en siniestros murmullos, y con toda clase de cosas espectrales a su disposición, desde casas, aperos de cocina, e incluso comida. Más abajo, estaba el castillo de Hell, una enorme fortaleza oscura, hecha de piedra caliza con gárgolas de piedra en varias paredes, que giraban su rostro de vez en cuando, haciendo así de vigía. Sleipnir, valiente, llegó hasta la puerta, donde Hermod desmontó, y, con cariño, le acarició la cabeza. Tras atarle las riendas a una roca, entró.

-¡Hell!- gritó, nada más entrar. El interior era algo cálido, con decoraciones hermosas a los lados, y con el trono al fondo. Allí vio a la diosa, bella y joven en la mitad derecha de su cuerpo, muerta y totalmente descompuesta en el izquierdo.

Vio al lado de ella, hablando, el alma de Balder, parecían dialogar. La diosa entonces se fijó en el otro, y sonrió un poco.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Hermod?- preguntó ella. El espíritu se giró y contempló al otro. El difunto parecía algo nervioso, pero si así era no lo dijo.

El recién llegado entonces se arrodilló ante Hell, y, con un murmullo, hizo la petición- Rogamos que devuelva el alma de Balder al mundo de los vivos, y así evitar Ragnarök- explicó.

La aludida le pidió seguir hablando con un gesto- Él, además, es muy amado por todos, mi señora, estoy seguro que los 9 reinos reirán de gozo por su vuelta, al igual que ahora lloran su pérdida- Hell sonrió por eso.

-¿Tanto se le ama a este dios?- preguntó, a lo que el otro asintió- La propia Frigg está dispuesta a mediar también, mi señora- afirmó.

Entonces la diosa se lo pensó unos instantes antes de hablar- En ese caso, todas las cosas, animadas e inanimadas, de los 9 reinos tendrán que llorar la muerte de Balder. Si eso ocurre, yo misma le llevaré de nuevo a Asgard, vivo- dijo, mientras miraba de reojo al otro.

Hermod asintió, dispuesto a llevar la información a Asgard. Salió corriendo, montó en Sleipnir, y trotó todo lo rápido que pudo hasta la morada de los dioses, los cuales, al oír la noticia, rápidamente se movieron por todos los reinos y dieron la noticia. Y efectivamente, todas las cosas lloraron: adultos, niños, animales, plantas, rocas, mares, montañas, valles, ríos, el cielo… Todas y cada una de las cosas lloraron por la triste noticia. Eso a Loki le molestó, a ese ritmo lograrían resucitarle. Así que se transformó en una giganta de hielo, y se escabulló en unas cuevas. Cuando Tyr le encontró, Loki intentó mantenerse firme y no llorar. Pero el dios le contó con tal intensidad las virtudes del fallecido Balder, se lo contó con tal amor a la figura del dios, que no pudo evitarlo y una mínima lágrima cayó al suelo. Y con eso, bastó. Pues todos habían llorado a Balder. Y Hell cumplió su promesa. Con su carro tirado por caballos esqueléticos, llevo al dios de nuevo a Asgard, que fue recibido con todos los honores. Este, con un gesto, pidió silencio.

-Aunque… agradezco que hagáis esto por mi… no es justo que yo pueda resucitar, y otros muchos humanos no puedan- comenzó- Y ellos no se merecerían menos que yo, y dudo que Hell esté dispuesta a dejar que el resto de muertos puedan resucitar, ¿verdad?- preguntó, a lo que esta negó.

-En ese caso… Me quedaré con Hell. Era mi destino, al fin y al cabo, y no se puede romper. Anhelo volver al inframundo- explicó.

Aquello hizo que un silencio sepulcral cayera en toda la sala, sólo roto por el llanto de Frigg, que abrazó a su hijo, resistiéndose a dejarle ir. No quería, pero debía hacerlo, así como el resto de dioses le habían dejado irse. Todos ellos estaban tristes, pero debían respetar la voluntad de Balder, así que, junto a Hell, volvió al mundo de los muertos, iniciando así el lento proceso que llevaría, tiempo después, al Ragnarök. Pero mucho antes de eso, poco después de esta despedida final, los dioses supieron del plan de Loki, y su ira cayó sobre este: le ataron a unas piedras con cadenas, y sobre él pendieron dos serpientes que, eternamente, tiraban veneno a su rostro como castigo por el terrible delito que había cometido.

FIN.

Dedicado a mi buena amiga Badtouchtrio por su cumpleaños.


End file.
